


Dress

by Celtics534



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Just A Bit Sultry, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtics534/pseuds/Celtics534
Summary: They have no idea about him and her. About Harry and Ginny. Which makes their little secret moments in this crowded room all the sexier. Sequel to Shiver
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to Shiver has arrived! I know I said this was going to be a trilogy but… I love the College AU life so much that I think there will be more. I don't know how many more, but I think there will be more! A huge thank you goes to TheDistantDusk for her amazing editing skills (and encouragement)! A lot of ideas and title for this fic came from the wonderful song Dress by Taylor Swift

Ginny bit her lip as she watched Harry chat with Ron. Her boyfriend wasn’t paying her any attention, but he  _ knew  _ what he was doing to her. Harry Potter knew how appealing she found his hair when it was all messy, so there was no doubt in her mind that he kept running his fingers through those dark locks to drive her  _ batty _ . Not that it was a long drive when Harry was involved. 

She still couldn’t believe her own blindness all for all these years where she’d only thought of Harry as only a friend… now she couldn’t keep her hands off him. After getting that taste of him (metaphorically and literally) on that camping trip, Ginny couldn’t get enough. The pessimistic side of Ginny would have thought that after eight months she would have tired of him just a bit, but it was the opposite. She dreaded sleeping in her dorm room alone at night, the idea of not getting to spend her weekends lazing about in his bed while studying made Ginny depressed. In other words, Ginny was completely and emphatically head over heels in love with Harry Potter. 

But of course, no one in this room knew that except the man himself. Ginny had decided to keep their romantic relationship private from her family. As much as she loved them all, her family could be rather…  _ overbearing _ especially when it came to her love life.  _ God, _ she still felt bad for her first boyfriend who had just come over for a simple tea but instead received an interrogation. And with Harry, Ginny relished the easiness of their relationship and didn’t want her brothers (or mother) to place any unwanted pressure on their lives. 

There were no dirty looks or suggestions from her brothers, no comments from her mother suggesting wedding venues, and most of all their little secret had created a fun new game for Ginny and Harry to play. Well, it wasn’t really a game  _ per se _ , maybe foreplay was a better word for the secret moments they had in crowded rooms. 

Whenever they were stuck at a party or group event where people had no idea about the two of them, they couldn’t help but taunt each other. Between heated looks, sly comments, and  _ sneaky  _ hands under the table, Ginny had a hard time refraining from dragging Harry to the nearest sofa to cover his body with hers. But Ginny hated being the first to concede, her competitive side refused to let anyone else win a competition (even though she would win a satisfying prize even if she gave up). And this Christmas party her mother put together was no different. 

“Hey, Ginny?” George drew her eyes off Harry who had just loosened the tie around his neck giving her the  _ perfect _ view of that spot she just loved to give attention. She blinked rapidly as she turned her focus to her brother. George was rubbing the back of his neck and his usual shit-eating grin was replaced with an uncharacteristically timid smile. 

He now had her full attention. “What’s wrong, George?”

“I — I don’t know how to say this.” George’s nervous energy was making Ginny’s gut twist into thousands of knots. It wasn’t like George to be so anxious. 

“Please just say it, George.” 

Her brother took a deep breath, closing his eyes on the inhale to open them on the exhale. “Okay… okay. I just need you to know,” Another deep breath, his blue eyes lifting from the floor to meet hers. “That if you keep staring at Harry like he’s a piece of meat I will throw up and it will be all your fault.” 

Ginny’s jaw dropped to the floor as George started cackling. She stared at her brother, trying to get her mind to come up with a clever, yet denying, sentence. “I — I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

_ Nope, that won’t do it _ .

George snorted. “Please, I lost an ear, not my eyesight. You’re watching that boy like he’s a tall glass of water on a hot summer day in the desert.” 

She bit her lip, trying to hold back her amusement. George seemed to know that though because his wicked smirk became wider. Finally Ginny said, “ _Sure_ , George, if that’s how you see it. But I have to ask, is this like that time you thought that stop clerk was into you, but really she was just interested in the puppy you were walking for Charlie?”

“Hey!” George pointed a finger at her. “We swore never to speak of that incident ever again.”

“No, you swore never to speak of it. I, on the other hand, told you I wouldn’t tell anyone else.” Ginny grinned at him. “You aren’t  _ anyone else _ .” 

George shook his head. “You should become a solicitor with the way you work loopholes.” 

“Coming from you, that’s quite the praise.”

He rolled his eyes. “But back to my original point.” He nodded over at Harry and Ron. “What’s going on with you and Adonis over there.”

Ginny snorted. “ _ Adonis _ ? Where the hell did you get that one from?”

“Well, when your sister stares at a man like he’s a Greek god —” 

“Oh shut up!” Ginny gave him another little shive. “ _ Fine _ , so I have a little  _ thing _ for Harry.”  _ Understatement of the century _ . 

George raised his arms in triumph. “I fucking knew it!” His grin was contagious as he patted himself on the back. “I mean sometimes I thought I was seeing things, but then you would give that boy those heart-eyes of your —”

Ginny rolled her supposed heart-eyes. She was sure her brother was right, but there was no way Ginny would let him know that. “What’s your point, George?”

He paused in the middle of the acceptance speech he was performing. “My point?”

“Yeah, your point? Why did you bother to come all the way over where to tease me about fancying Harry?”

“Ah!” George placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. “My dear sister, _ my point _ is to help you get out of the friendzone.”

Ginny snorted. “Is that so? And what would you know about such things?”

George slapped his hand over his heart. “How dare you! I happen to be very knowledgeable in the ways of going from friendly to  _ very friendly _ .”

“Oh yeah? Do you have a CV I can read over? Check your credentials.” 

His bottom lip came out in a little pout. “Is my word not good enough for you?” Ginny snorted, letting the silence between them speak. George continued his dejected act for another thirty seconds before sighing deeply. “Fine, so I don’t have a great success rate, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how a bloke thinks.”

“I happen to think I’ve got a good understanding of how my best friend tends to think, thanks though, George.”

Ginny thought she’d handled the brush off rather well, but George just gave her a knowing smile. “You know the way he thinks about most things, but I doubt he talks to you about what he likes from birds.” 

“You’d be surprised,” Ginny muttered as memories of the previous night replayed in her head. Harry had been very  _ vocal  _ about what he’d wanted from  _ his bird _ . Not that she would enlighten her brother to Harry’s articulation.

Then a wicked plan popped into her head. If she played her cards right she could win a bet with her brother and win her  _ game  _ with Harry.“Okay, fine, George. Help me get Harry to see me as more than a friend.”

George beamed at her. “I knew I’d get you to come around. So I’m thinking —”

“Hold up.”Ginny held up a hand in a stop motion. “Let’s make this more interesting.”

“More interesting?” George never turned down a friendly gamble. “What do you propose?”

“We each come up with a way to get Harry to turn his head towards me. If I win you have to be my personal slave for a week. Catering to my every whim.”

George made a face. “And what do I get if I win?” 

“The same thing.”

“Hmm.” George rubbed his chin in consideration. “I have been needing a  _ tester _ for some of our new products. You would be perfect for the Toning Toner Blush we just crafted.” He stuck out his hand. “Sounds like we have a wager.” 

“Ah, how about some guidelines first.” 

George scrunched his nose. “I hate that word.”

Ginny laughed. “That’s why there are only three. Number one, we can’t tell Harry about this deal in any way.”

“Okay, that’s fair.”

“I thought as much. Next, Harry has to make the first move, and let’s say that move is a simple kiss to the lips.” 

George nodded slowly. “I like that. Makes it so you can’t just go up and snog the boy.” 

“Exactly. Finally, no bribery. No offering him a tenner to kiss me.”

“Well damn.” George snapped his fingers in disappointment. “There goes plans A through B, and E.”

“What is happening in C and D?” Ginny asked, then shook her head. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know.”

George grinned wickedly. “You’ll find out in the near future. Alright, Gin-Gin,” She groaned at the nickname, “sounds like a fair game to me.” He stuck his hand out for the second time. “Shake on it?”

Ginny gripped her brother’s hand tightly. “May the best Weasley win.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Well, that was a bust.” George groaned as he sank down on the sofa cushion beside Ginny. She looked up from the magazine she had been pretending to read. 

“Oh, and was that plan C or D?”

“It was G actually.” George shrugged. “Figured I’d start off with lucky old G.” 

Ginny patted her brother’s shoulder. “Well, it was only the first attempt, and Harry’s never been good with subtle hints.” 

George snorted. “There’s an understatement. Well, that makes it your turn. How are you going to try and seduce Mr Potter?”

“Ah, Georgie,” Ginny crooned as she set her reading material aside. “If I told you then I’d lose my advantage. Harry won’t know what hit him.”

Just as she’d hoped Harry turned to his name (which might have been because she’d said his name louder than every other word). Ginny smiled at him, giving him a little wave. Harry’s brow scrunched together as he returned her greeting. He turned back to his conversation with Ron, but Ginny could see his attention drifting back to her periodically. 

George snorted. “ _ Really _ ?” 

Ginny turned to her brother and smiled. “Yup.” She popped the last letter. “I needed to draw his attention. Next, I need to give him a little show.” 

She reached up into her hair, methodically pulling the pins she’d placed in early that night. With every pin she removed, the more her hair fell down her back. Harry’s favorite style on her. He’d told her multiple times how much he loved her hair down. And with the release of a final pin, Ginny’s hair fell halfway down her shoulders. 

Though Ginny kept her face turned towards George, she could feel Harry’s eyes following her every move. Her fingers ran down the length of her hair, giving Harry a view that would send his pulse into overdrive.

When she finally looked over at him, he wasn’t even pretending to be interested in whatever Ron was saying. His eyes were locked on her, darker than the normal bright green. She smiled at him again, this time adding a layer of seduction to her grin. His eyes went wide as he swallowed hard. He clearly knew she was taking their little game to the next round. 

“Alright, George!” She rose, patting her brother’s cheek twice as she did so.“Wish me luck.”

“With the way he was just checking you out, you should be wishing me luck!” George groaned. 

Ginny laughed. “Oh don’t worry, I still need to convince him to make a move.”

“Yeah…  _ Yeah _ , but he’s a bloke so you just need to show him a bit here and there —”

“Are you suggesting my plan was to put on a striptease for Harry right in Mum’s sitting room?” Ginny put an affront hand over her heart. “How could you think I would do something so… so  _ scandalous _ .”

George snorted before laughing outright. “Maybe from growing up with you?” 

Ginny grinned at him. “How about I promise not to take any clothing off in the front of any of my brothers, mother, or father?”

George seemed to consider her words. “Deal.” 

“Alright then.” Ginny heaved in a deep breath as if she were dreading what she was about to do, while in reality, she couldn’t be more excited. There was nothing better than making a pass at Harry when he least expected it, and winning a bet with her brother was just icing on the cake. 

She joined Harry and Ron, staying just out of their bubble of conversation by leaning on the door jamb that divided the sitting room from the kitchen. The two men were debating the controversial call from last night's Man U verse Arsenal game. 

“I’m just saying, the ref shouldn’t have ejected Rashford for such a blatant fake from Saliba!” Ron waved his hand around animatedly as he talked. “If they hadn't removed Rashford, the match would have been much closer.” 

“No doubt, but I don’t think Saliba was faking.” Harry tipped his bottle towards Ron. “Rashford’s tackle was off-center so he would have hit Saliba pretty hard in the ankle.” 

Ron pursed his lips, shaking his head. “I don’t know, mate. I’ve taken worse hits from Ginny and kept going.” 

“That’s because us Weasleys don’t know how to forfeit even when we’re turning the pitch red with blood.” Ginny interrupted offering her brother a fist bump, which he took with a smile.

Harry looked between them, an amused smile twisting his lips. “Well now you may not forfeit football matches, but I know for a fact that there have been some sorely lost Mario Kart matches —” 

Ginny cut Harry off, her palm covering his mouth. She glared at her boyfriend. “What happens during a Mario Kart tournament is never to be discussed. Right, Potter?”

She could feel his grin widening across her palm, and she knew it was that mischievous smirk that had always deemed him a trouble maker by teachers (but that made him that much more appealing to her). She met his gaze, loving the glint that showed in the green. Instead of giving in to her primal urge to replace her hand with her lips, Ginny held her ground waiting for Harry to nod his agreement. 

It only took Harry a few seconds to bow to her will. His nod was overdramatic (as was the eye roll and huff he did beforehand). When she took her hand away, that smile she adored was still curling his lips. 

“So if we’re not talking Mario Kart, what are we going to talk about, Gin?”

“Hmmm.” Ginny tapped a finger to her chin in thought. “How about fashion?”

Ron groaned. “I would have thought growing up with only brothers would have made you immune to the normal  _ girl thing _ .” 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Just because I grew up more  _ tomboyish _ doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a nice outfit. Just because you can’t seem to figure out how to work anything with  _ your  _ hair —”

“Oi!” Ron pointed a finger at his sister. “I’ll have you know I can be very fashionable.”

“Oh?” Ginny snorted. “So that bright orange Blackpool jersey wasn’t an honest mistake.” 

Harry snorted, making Ginny grin. Ron’s bright orange jersey was a thing of legends among their friends and family. The way it clashed with the infamous Weasley hair… It was always easy to spot Ron in a crowd when he decided to support his favorite team. Ron pointed a finger at his sister. “That was a limited edition —”

Ginny shook her head. “Okay, so what’s your excuse for tonight?” She gestured at Harry. “I mean look at this helpless case. Even he managed to look nice for mum’s party.” 

“Thanks.” Harry deadpanned as he rolled his eyes. “I really feel the  _ love  _ every time I come here.” 

“Oh  _ please _ .” Ron waved a dismissive hand, as he moved towards the kitchen to refill his glass. His voice got louder as he walked away “You know you’re Mum’s favorite.”

“That’s true.” Ginny pushed herself off the frame, moving in closer to Harry. She let a finger trail up his arm in a deliberately slow motion. “You're  _ my  _ favorite as well, but you knew that.”

Harry’s eyes widened as goose pimples followed her ministrations. She could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. “I — I mean it’s not hard when I’m competing against you lot." 

Ginny smirked at his little stutter. She loved flustering him, and it so rarely happened. The faint blush that colored his cheeks made her want to drag him into a room with a lock on it. 

"I think I'll be Mum’s favorite after next week," Ron's tone was full of excitement as he turned back toward them. Ginny let her hand fall to her side, trying to stand casually beside Harry. If her brother had any detective skills he would have been suspicious of the flirtatious tension between his sister and friend, but fortunately for Ginny, her brother was blind to all things romance. 

"Oh and why is that, dear brother?" Ginny asked, making sure to keep herself close enough to Harry that she could feel his body heat. 

"Because you know that girl Mum’s been trying to set me up with?" 

"The solicitor? The one who helped Charlie out of that..." Ginny paused for dramatic effect (even though both Ron and Harry knew the story of how Charlie got arrested). “ _ Scandal _ ?”

Ron snorted. "That's the one. I finally got her to agree to get coffee with me.” 

Ginny could feel her eyebrows rise high in surprise. “How did you manage to do that?”

“With my charming personality and witty banter.” 

Both Harry and Ginny snorted. It was Harry who said, “No, really.” 

Ron glared at his friend for ten seconds deflating. “I asked her while she was distracted. She was only half-listening to me.” He shrugged. “I shot my shot.”

“That makes sense.” Ginny nodded as if the world had righted itself. “Because that woman is so out of your league it hurts.”

“I know!” Ron beamed with excitement. “Though I am a little worried about what we’re gonna talk about.” His ears were turning pink with what Ginny assumed was embarrassment. “Every time we have a full conversation we seem to argue.”

“Argue about what?”

Ron threw a hand up to the sky. “Everything! Even the bloody weather is a heated topic, I swear.” When he turned his eyes onto Ginny she could see the nerves clear as day. “I don’t want to fuck this up.” 

If he didn’t look so desperate Ginny might have mocked him a bit, but he’d pulled straight at her heartstrings. “Well, why not keep it simple? Take her to a film. There’s no talking during a film.” 

Ron’s eyes widened as if she’d given him the cure to cancer. “Ginny, that’s brilliant!”

She grinned at him. “What else would you expect from me?”

Her brother rolled his eyes. “Alright then, what else do you recommend?”

“Hmmm, well I don’t know much about her but make sure when you do talk bring up something she’s passionate about.”

“Her job, for sure.”

Ginny nodded. “That’s a good choice.” She glanced over at Harry who was watching her with an adoring smile curling his lips. Her heart thudded hard against her chest. Only Harry had the ability to do that with such a simple action. The way he made her feel…  _ Christ _ , she had to curl her hands into a fist so she didn’t reach out and touch him. 

“Anything else?” Ron asked, his expression like a child on their first day of school.

“Huh? Oh.” Ginny forced herself to look away from Harry and focus on her brother. “Um, well how you dress can really send a message.”

Ron blinked at her like the words didn’t compute. “How should I dress?”

“Well, if you’re going to a film you should be casual, but clean.” 

“Okay, that makes sense.” Ron ran a hand through his hair. “Be back in a tick. I wanna get something to nosh on.” 

Once her brother was gone, Ginny turned to her boyfriend. “Do you agree?” 

“About clothing?” Harry asked, taking a sip of his whiskey. “I mean sure. I don’t think it’s that big of a message sender or whatever, but dressing nice is a good idea.” 

Ginny smirked at him, moving back into his personal bubble. Lifting onto her tiptoes she let her lips linger right over his ear “Really? And here I was hoping you were picking up my message.”

She could feel him shiver as his breath hitched. “Oh, and what message was that?” 

“See, I was hoping you’d figure out that I only bought this dress…” She pressed a kiss to the spot just under his ear. “So  _ you  _ could take it off.” Then she nipped lightly at his earlobe, letting her teeth drag as she backed away.

When she was far enough back to see his face, Ginny had to choke down a laugh. He looked like he’d been hit over the head with a club. His jaw hung wide open and his cheeks had become an adorable shade of pink that made Ginny proud to have caused it.

He took in a deep, chest heaving breath before whispering in a deep tone, “Why do you hate me?”

This time Ginny couldn’t contain her amusement. She laughed as she pulled Harry into a tight embrace. Keeping her voice low she said, “Hate is  _ definitely  _ the wrong word, Love.” Quickly, and slyly, she pressed her lips to his neck before backing away. 

She watched him try to regain control, his mouth pressed into a hard line as his eyes shut. “I know what you’re doing.” 

Ginny chuckled, her fingers brushing against his. “Oh? And what is that?”

Harry licked his lips. “You’re trying to win our little game.” 

“And is it working?” 

He swallowed hard. “More than I want to admit to your family so near.” When he opened his eyes she could see his desire. The way he looked at her… heat spread throughout her body warming her better than any fire ever could. 

“What if my family weren’t here?” Ginny asked her voice huskier than she’d intended. Damn those eyes practically made her pool at his feet. 

This time Harry leaned in as if to whisper a friendly secret. “Then I would already have your legs wrapped around me as I —”

“So do you think my Blackpool button-down classifies as casual?” Ron had come back to their corner of the room without either Ginny or Harry noticing. The two jumped away from each other as if burned. Ron looked between them. “Were you talking about me? Listen that jersey was worth every penny. I don’t regret —”

“We weren’t talking about you, Ron.” Ginny rolled her eyes as she tried to calm her racing heart. She glanced over at Harry who was shuffling his feet. She could see the way he covertly adjusted his dress trousers so Ron wouldn’t notice the  _ true nature _ of their conversation, but his face was so flushed it nearly matched her hair. Ginny imagined her cheeks were the same. “That’s not a bad choice of shirt. It’s white, right?”

“Yeah, with the team logo on the front.” 

“Out of your options, I’d say that would pair well with some dark denim.” 

Ron nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Yeah, I can do that. Ginny, you’re the best.” He surprised her when his arms wrapped around her. 

“You must really like her if you’re hugging me.”

Her brother rolled his eyes as he backed away, but the red tinge to his ears gave her the answer she wanted. “Don’t be a brat.” He turned to look at Harry. “You okay, mate? You look rather… I don’t know…  _ tight _ .”

Ginny looked at her boyfriend. His jaw was set as if he was trying to hold back from… something.  _ From her _ , she realized. Ginny couldn’t help but smirk. “Yeah, Harry, you okay?”

“Fine.” Harry’s voice was gruff. 

She decided to play her final card. If he didn’t take her bait… well, Ginny would just have to go back to the drawing board. “Here, let me see.” She put her hand on his forehead, his eyes closing instantly with the contact. “You feel rather warm. Maybe you should head up to the loo and splash some cool water on your neck.” 

His eyes flew open, seeking hers for a clear definition. It was their code for bidding off a party to go and meet up in  _ private _ . She would tell him he should find a way to cool off. Typically she suggested outside (from there they would try to find a shed or one of their cars). But if it was too cold outside she would have to get creative and the loo seemed like the perfect place to get  _ creative _ tonight. 

After a few seconds, Harry nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I will. Did your parents ever finish the new one they were building?”

“The one on the fourth floor?” Ron asked as he selected a mini sandwich off his full plate. “Yeah, why?”

“I think I’ll head up to that one. I may be a little while.” 

“‘Ight,” Ron said through a mouth full of ham and cheese. 

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother but winked at Harry, letting him know she got his message. “Another dating tip… don’t do that” —she gestured to his overzealous eating— “when you’re in a human presence.” 

Ron froze, a mini meat pie halfway between his mouth and plate. “Whatcha mean?”

Again, Ginny rolled her eyes. “I swear we were raised by different mothers.” She looked around, catching George’s eye. He was smirking in triumph, clearly thinking she’d been unsuccessful with her attempt to seduce Harry. She shrugged, hoping to look innocent when all her thoughts were as sinful as possible. 

She moved across the busy room, stopping in front of George’s seat. “Harry said he was heading to the loo.” 

“Your  _ moves  _ made him ill, huh? Don’t worry, Ginners, I’ll be able to save your relationship. Even from this distance I could see how into you he was.” George made a face. “A little too much for my liking actually, but  _ c'est la vie _ .”

Shaking her head, Ginny had to contain a snort. If she had things her way, Harry would be showing her just how much he was  _ into  _ her very soon. “Fine, well I’m gonna go up to my bedroom and add some makeup. Maybe it will help.”

George waved her away. “Sure, go right ahead. I’m just gonna compose my next attack.” 

Ginny moved swiftly from the living room, making sure not to meet anyone's eyes. She didn’t want to get waylaid to her destination. To Harry. It only took a minute to reach the newly added washroom (which had once been her eldest brother's room). The door was closed, which the Burrows unspoken sign of  _ occupied _ . 

She knocked lightly on the door before slowly opening it. Harry stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed as he watched her. Ginny quickly shut the door behind her, they stared at each other for a minute before Harry broke the silence. 

“That was cruel.” His words had no bite, thanks to the smile curling the corners of his lips. 

Ginny laughed quietly. “It was all true.” 

“Even…” He licked his lips as he looked purposely down from her eyes and to the hem of her dress. 

“I went shopping with Luna last week.” Ginny took a step closer, now within touching distance. “I saw this and thought  _ well wouldn’t that look nice on Harry’s bedroom floor _ .”

Before she could mention how it  _ would _ get there later, Harry silenced her. His lips pressed hard onto hers as his hands skimmed over her waist to the hem of the dress. Her fingers crawled up into his hair, ruining the mediocre styling job he’d done. Ginny pressed in close making it so there was barely an inch of space between them. She swore that his kisses got her drunker than any drink served downstairs ever could.

“ _ Gin _ ,” Harry moaned her name as she moved her lips south focusing on his neck and beating pulse point. His hands slid around her back to settle on her bum. In one quick motion Harry lifted her up onto the vanity. Her dress bunched up high on her hips in the move, and Ginny made no move to correct it. 

She smoothly undid the buttons of his shirt, sliding the pesky garment off his shoulders the moment the last button was loose. Harry’s hands skimmed along her inner thigh, before moving to the elastic of her knickers. 

“We really gonna do this?” Harry whispered into her skin as he kissed along her cheek towards her ear. “In your parents loo?”

“Do you want to stop?” Ginny asked in that huskey tone that only Harry ever heard. She slid her hands along his chest, before making her way down to the trail of hair that continued into his trousers. 

Harry’s sharp intake of breath was the only response she needed, though the tug of his teeth on his earlobe definitely solidified his answer. Her fingers began to loosen his belt, when a voice made Ginny’s hands freeze. 

“Hey, Harry, you alright mate? Ron said you were feeling off.” Even muffled through the door Ginny knew it was George. She and Harry looked at each other. She could already see the love bite blooming on his neck in the poor lighting. His cheeks were red and his obvious  _ desire _ was tenting his trousers. 

George knocked. “Alright if I come in?” 

She could see the panic flash on Harry’s face. “Wait! George —” 

But it was obvious her brother wasn’t listening because the next second the door swung open. Ginny stared at George over Harry’s shoulder. His jaw had practically hit the floor as he took in the scene. 

“What in the bloody fucking hell!” George’s ears had turned a dark crimson. 

Ginny didn’t know what to do first. There were so many things happening all at once. But she figured the first thing to do was get Harry’s hands out of her knickers. She took Harry’s elbow to bring his hands away from the bodies. “George, I can explain.”

“You agreed to keep your clothing on!”

“Wh — What?” Ginny’s mind couldn’t catch up fast enough. Harry had gone completely still like he’d been turned to stone. The only thing that alerted Ginny that he was still alive was his eyes. They were moving around to every corner of the room, clearly looking for an escape route. 

“You said you wouldn't take your clothing off, and that dress is clearly not at a decent length.” George was wagging a finger at her. “What do you have to say for yourself, missy?”

“That I said I wouldn’t take anything off myself… Harry was the one who did all this.” 

Harry’s roaming eyes snapped onto her. The panic she saw flash in his gaze nearly made her laugh. George snorted. “You and your damn loopholes.” He shook his head as he turned around to leave. 

“Oh, George?” 

George stopped, but kept looking away from them. “Yeah?”

“I won.”

Ginny laughed as George groaned loudly. “I feel like you played me.” 

“Like a fiddle, my dear brother.” She glanced at Harry. “We’ve been dating since the spring.”

George shook his head, letting out a long sigh. “I should have known. You never gamble unless you’re sure to win.”

Ginny beamed, such a compliment coming from one of her devious brothers “And don’t you forget it. Now as my first order, as your master for a week, you must keep everyone from this room for the next twenty minutes.”

That finally made George spin around to look at her, his expression one of stunned disbelief. “You want me to distract the rest of the family so they don’t know you're in the family loo, getting a leg over?”

Ginny nodded stoically, as if this were an everyday request she made of her brother. “Yeah, sounds about right.” 

George’s nostrils flared as he rolled his eyes to the sky. “I need to join a gamblers anonymous group, because I can’t ever let this happen again.” 

She snorted, wiggling her fingers in a goodbye. “Don’t forget to shut the door on your way out.” 

Even after the door closed Ginny could hear George’s curses through the wood. She turned her focus back onto Harry, who still stood statue still. “Harry?”

“I can’t believe your brother just walked in on us.” His voice was quiet as if afraid people were listening in. Green eyes met hers. “We’re never gonna live this down.”

Ginny laughed, her arms coming up to loop around his neck. “I doubt George will bring it up. He won’t want to relive the trauma of finding his sister half naked, wrapped around her boyfriend. Which, speaking of, we have twenty minutes to finish what we’d started so —” She leaned up, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw before moved over to his cheek

“Aw  _ Gin _ , I — I,” he stuttered as she nipped at his chin. “I don’t know if I can —”

Ginny silenced him in the best way she knew how. She pulled him down for a heated kiss, letting her nails scrape at the back of his neck. Against his lips she murmured, “Just follow my lead, darling, ‘cause right now, I don’t  _ want  _ you like a  _ best friend _ .” 

Harry’s breath hitched as a slow, seductive smile spread across his lips. “What can I say other than, yes dear.” His hands slid back up her legs as he deepened their kiss. Every time he kissed her like this, Ginny was lost. Though there were no physical signs, Harry had left his mark on her. Like every kiss he placed on her skin was a tattoo, claiming her as his. And honestly, Ginny wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
